Valentine's Day for Akira
by Dota Chan
Summary: A short AU story about Akira/L-elf with few Saki/L-elf hints :3


Please enjoy this AU fic _(:3

Also English is not my main language, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes in here!  
( ; w ; )

—

Girly chatters can be heard from Sakimori Academy's canteen. Its an usual view which can be seen everyday, but today there are more crowds than the other day.

February 14th, the day that every girl in the world has been waiting for. The day when the girls gave the boys a chocolate and hangs out with them. The look of happiness and excitement can be seen from their faces as they talk about their boyfriends, with the exception of a 1st Year student; Akira Renbokoji.

Since this morning, she's been stalking the most popular 2nd Year male student on Sakimori Academy, the gallant and the good looking transfer student; Michael Karlstein. It's not a strange thing, since most of the girls in the Academy, even the 3rd Years, are fancying him. Not only his nice personality and good looking appearance, but his academic and physical abilities are highly respectable, he even won the "Best Male Model" category in a fashion contest that was held during the Academy's culture festival, he's also in a good term with the other male students even thought he's a transfer student from abroad. In short, he's the perfect man that every girls in the Academy dreamed.

But once a rumor that he's dating with another most popular student on the academy; Saki Rukino, their hearts teared into shreds. The rumor starts when they won the "Best Fashion Couple" in the same contest, they later often seen studying together in the library, hanging out in the canteen together and finally the rumor reached its peak when several students saw Saki giving Michael a chocolate this morning before the class started. Its usual for him to receive chocolates during Valentine's Day, but with all those rumors, most of the students already jumped into a conclusion that both of them already dating or at least they have mutual feelings for another.

For Akira, she has a special moment with her senpai Michael. One day, during a Sport class, she accidentally tripped and injured her right leg, the dear senpai kindly carried her to the infirmary room, even thought its not much of a help, but she feels that she owed to him and wanted to thank him. Today is her chance. Her BEST chance.

"Okay Akira, I know this is crazy but WE have to do it!" She quietly speaks to herself as she hold the tickets she bought yesterday for her and Michael. She took a peek once again from behind the wall and saw her senpai standing alone in the front of the boys' restroom. "THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT! DO IT AKIRA!" She thought to herself as she slowly walks away from the wall, at the same time, Michael noticed her and they stared each other for a few seconds, Akira of course, can't hide the blush.

"You're… Akira, right? Satomi's sister? 1st Year?" Michael speaks as he stares Akira with a slight confusion in his eyes.

"A-A-A…. Y-Y-Yes, you're right senpai! I'm his younger sister!"

"What are you doing here? The lunch break will be over soon."

"A-A-About that… T-T-This!" Akira closed her eyes as she showed the tickets to her dear senpai.

Still in confusion, Michael took the ticket examined it, its a ticket for a movie show. "A cinema ticket?"

"I bought the tickets yesterday for me and my friend but she's not interested with the movie so-"

"You asked me to watch the movie with you?"

Bang. Right at the moment, Akira's heart stopped beating for a split second. An awful lie indeed. "I-It's not like I want to watch it with you! Oh oh! You can take both tickets and watch the movie!"

He became more confused. "Why's that?"

Akira panicked, she don't know what to say and words started coming out from her mouth. "J-J-Just pretend that this is a form of gratitude from me. Y-Y-You helped me when I injured my leg the other day s-s-s-s-so I'll give these tickets so you can watch it wi-wi-with Rukino-senpai! Please just take the ticke-"

The sentence stopped when Michael starts to chuckle seeing the silly attitude of his junior. "So you bought me these tickets as a form of gratitude for helping you the other day so I can watch it with my friend? That's silly Akira. Of course I don't want to watch the movie."

And Akira's heart torn apart. She can't believed the words her senpai just said. That was MEAN. "You don't want it…?"

Michael smiled. "Of course I don't want it. But its a different case if you watch it with me."

Akira stood the silence. The ultra handsome male student that every girl in the academy fancies just asked her for a date. A DATE. Not an exact date but it still can be categorized with that.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? Y-Y-You asked me to watch it with you!? Bu-Bu-But…"

"Hey, you bought it with your own money, you have the right to watch the movie and since you gave me one of the ticket, so these tickets belongs to us now. What do you think?"

Akira don't know how to react. Everything that just happened a few seconds ago feels so unreal, for a split second she remembered a lyric from a rock song her older brother often played with his music player.

Is this the real life? Is this just a fantasy?

"A-Actually…"

"I'll take it as a yes. Alright then, after school, meet me at the front of the school gate, I'll hold the ticket so don't forget about it okay." He blinked at Akira with a smile on his face. "See ya then."

Akira stood in silence as her senpai walks away. She's still trying to process everything that just happened when the school bell starts ringing, the lunch break is over.

And she forgot to eat her lunch.

—-

After school, she says her goodbye to her friends and as she walks away from her classroom on the 2nd floor, she saw Michael from the window, leaning on the school gate, playing with his phone.

Even thought her senpai looks excited when she gave him the tickets, she still wondered whether he was forced to do it so he wouldn't break her heart and hated him or he really wanted to see the movie with her.

A few minutes later, she finally arrived at the front gate and as her senpai noticed her, he smiled and waved his hand. "Hi there, are you ready?"

The genuine smile made her blushed, but she can't hide her excitement. "Y-Yes!"

"Well then, we'll take the fastest train that can get us to the downtown."

Inside the train they talks about the movie they're going to watch, its a horror slasher movie titled Texas Chainsaw Massacre, even thought Akira is a girl, she really like this kind of a movie, with her brother prefer drama movies instead.

Michael laughed a bit. "No wonder why your friend was not interested with this movie."

"What about you senpai? Do you like this kind of movie?"

"I actually prefer war movies or avant-garde movies. But sometimes I enjoy watching movie like this, seeing the victims got slaughtered by the villain is quite fun for me. Its like a stress relieve. If you can't kill people, we can watch people got killed."

Akira giggled. "That's mean, senpai."

"Yeah, seriously. Ah, the train will stop soon, once we get out don't forget your bag or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." It sound like an advice from an older brother for Akira. But she quickly realized that the man who gave her the advice is not her brother, but a stranger, her senpai.

The train finally arrives on the station near the theater where Michael and Akira will watch a movie. On their way to the theater, they chatted a bit about their hobbies and things they disliked. They finally arrived in the theater.

"Do you want a pop corn, Akira?"

"N-No thanks! I'm not hungry!"

Michael chuckled again. "Silly lie, Akira. I know you didn't eat your lunch. At least you eat something or your brother will kill me for not taking care of you. Wait here."

Akira feels embarrassed but he's right, she didn't eat her lunch because she spend most of the lunch break stalking him.

After a few minutes, Michael returns with a bucket of pop corn. "Well, we better hurry of we'll miss the movie."

Akira smiles and nods, both of them later entered the theater. The movie was crazy and fun, both of them enjoyed the movie, although there's one time when Akira accidentally hold her senpai's hand when a scene surprised her. While her senpai seems doesn't mind with that, she feels very embarrassed.

The film finally ended and they decided to straightly go home, they finally arrived on the road where they must parted.

Akira bowed to her senpai. "Thank you for your time senpai! I know this is awkward, but please don't tell this to Rukino-senpai!"

Michael sighed with a tired smile. "Her again? I already told you there's nothing between us. And your welcome, that was a nice movie."

"Eh? But senpai, she gave you chocolate and-"

Her sentence once again got cut off, but this time with a soft little kiss on the cheek by her senpai, the kiss lasted a few second before he released his lip from her blushed cheek. "I told you there is nothing between us. And you better go home now or your parents will got mad at you."

Akira surprised, staring at her senpai's eyes. "…O…Okay…."

Michael smiled. "Good girl. Well then, I'm gonna get home now. See you tomorrow, Akira." He slowly walks away and waves his hand to a stunned Akira.

Akira with her face red as fire, touched her right cheek that her senpai kissed. Smiles a little and went..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When she finally arrives home, her brother stares at her with a confused look on his face. "Why are you smiling like that? Its creepy you, you know? What happened?"

Akira smiles back to his brother.

"Nothing. Really."

—

Welp, that was tiring. This is my first fanfic for L-elf x Akira, I don't know if should write more for them, depending your guys' reactions, of course.

Still, I like this pairing as much as I love Haruto x Shoko and L-elf x Saki XD


End file.
